Saved
by MissLyndsay
Summary: Lizzie can't remember anything about who she is or where she came from. She seeks the help of the Winchesters to help uncover her past to save her family.
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing but trees for miles. My forehead was pressed to the cool window, my breath clouding my view. My eyelids fought to stay open. I would have drifted asleep to the sound of the gentle hum of the car's engine, but Dad was looking for something. Something that only could be found deep in the woods of Washington state, apparently. If I fell asleep now, I would be too groggy to help him hunt whatever it was. I wish I knew what we were up against, but he wouldn't tell me. Maybe he didn't know either. I sat back up straight in my seat. I inhaled deeply through my nose, rubbed my eyes a bit, hoping my eyeliner hadn't smudged too much, and slicked my long blonde hair back into a ponytail. I squinted out the windshield at the dark outlines of the woods rushing above us.

"Why is it that everything waits until it's dark to come out and play," I said, "It's so much easier to find your way through the woods when it's light out,"

"Well if this job was easy, everyone would be doing it," my Dad told me.

"That sounds like a disaster," I sighed and looked out my window again. Dad smirked, and then popped in one of his favorite tapes.

"You're not going to sleep, then?" he asked me. I shook my head. The music started and he attempted to sing along. I laughed at first but then joined in off tune, even worse than him. A few songs passed by when he suddenly got quiet and turned down the music.

"What is it?" I felt myself getting pale. I hated that I did that. I knew he could tell that I got scared, and I should be, but I didn't want him to worry about me. He taught me everything to know about defending myself and others. I think he's still worried that I'll freeze up or that I'll blank out and get myself killed.

"He's here," was all he said as he pulled the car to the side of the road and parked. He got out of the car and I followed suit. I pulled my shotgun out of its spot in the door.

"So who's butt are we going to kick now, Dad?" I looked up at him, but he wasn't armed. It was dark but I could tell he was trying to not look scared.

"We're not," his voiced cracked.

"Then what?"

"Lizzie," he threw me the keys, "Take the car. Get out of here as fast as you can. Forget about me, and don't let anyone know who you are. Start a new life," He began walking in the opposite direction down the road. My eyes grew wide with shock and confusion and I ran to catch up with him.

"Dad, what are you talking about! I'm not leaving you here,"

"Go, Lizzie," he said quietly but kept walking.

"No," as soon as I said that, a man appeared in front of us. He was tall and gangly and dressed to the nines complete with a top hat. He looked like an evil Abe Lincoln.

"Lizzie, RUN!" I froze, then for the first time in a long time, I actually listened to my Dad and ran like hell for the car. I could hear evil Abe telling him that his time was up, and that a deal was a deal. I turned and looked over my shoulder for a split second as I ran, and saw the two disappear into thin air.

"DAD!" I screamed. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and I was falling down fast. The light was gone as soon as it had appeared, and I heard the thud as I hit the ground, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she dead?"

"Dude, she's not dead. She's breathing, can't you tell?"

"Who is she? I mean, are you sure she's not… I don't know, something that's going to kill us?"

"She's passed every test. She's not a demon, an angel, or anything like that."

"So maybe she's something new."

"Well, she looks… normal. I mean, she looks human." I heard the voices above me and I tried to open my eyes.

"She's waking up. Sam, if she's dangerous I blame you for bringing her in here." I finally managed to open my eyes and looked up to see two men standing above me.

"God," I swore, "My head is killing me, what happened?" my voice was hoarse as I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

"Uh, well… we don't know, actually," one of them said.

"You sort of fell out of the sky," the other said. This one was the taller of the two and had dark hair, from what I could tell. My eyes were still adjusting.

"I fell out of the sky?" it sounded ridiculous, but I'm sure weirder things have happened.

"Yeah, we were kind of hoping that you would remember what happened. Luckily we were right there when it happened, you were unconscious when we got to you," the tall guy told me. I shook my head.

"I don't remember…" I said quietly. "I don't remember…anything. I- wait, where am I?"

"Michigan."

"Michigan? But I was in…" I trailed off, unable to remember where I thought I had been.

"Where were you?" the shorter one asked me. I blanked out. I didn't know. How could I not remember?

"I can't." They looked at each other.

"You can't what?" short one said and sat down cautiously on a chair that was sitting next to my bed. The taller one took a seat on the other bed in the room. I looked down at my fidgety hands.

"I can't remember anything."

"Anything?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know. I'm trying, and I know I know, but I look to see and it's like a door gets shut in my face," I feel myself turning pale and I'm trying not to panic.

"Hey, hey, its ok," the shorter one said calmly, "We'll help you. It's what we do. We help people," He looked behind me at the other guy. "My name is Dean, and that's my brother Sam. Do you at least remember what your name is?"

"I think, I think its Lizzie," I almost whispered. That was the one thing I could remember- someone shouting at me, telling me to run. "They told me to run," my eyes grew wide at the shock of the one memory I had. The shorter one- Dean, his name was, I think- looked over at his brother again and then back at me.

"Who?" he asked but I shook my head.

"It's going to take some time before you can remember anything else, I'm sure," Sam said from behind me and I turned to look at him. "You fell from quite a ways; you might have hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, that must be it," I said to myself. I tried standing up but wobbled a bit. Dean grabbed my arm to steady me. "Thanks," I told him.

"It's going to be ok," he reassured me again. I nodded, still a bit unsure of everything.

**Thanks for reading! I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction, this is actually the first one I've written, so any comments/feedback would be much appreciated :) I know these chapters are short so far, but they will get longer throughout the story.**


End file.
